


Lost

by hanta_____0



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha Leedo, Alpha Ravn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Hwanwoong, Beta Seoho, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Keonhee centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Details, Omega Keonhee, Only mentioned heat tho, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, alpha Xion, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanta_____0/pseuds/hanta_____0
Summary: Keonhee was an omega. A burden on his family, who was hoping their only son would be an alpha. When he presented early, at age 17, he was disowned by his family for being who he was naturally.(I'm not good at summaries pls just read this I swear it's good.)DISCONTINUED
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Lee Keonhee/Everyone, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho, Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 64
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh I've read too many of these aus and I love them so here's mine. Enjoy!

Keonhee was sick. He’s been on illegal heat suppressants since he was 17, he hasn’t eaten in days, and the only water he’s had has been dirty. He quivers in the cold of the upcoming winter. The thin jacket he got from the donation center months ago is not going to keep him from freezing to death in the winter. He coughs into his arm, a pill sized rock shooting out of his mouth. A side effect of the suppressants.   
He curls into himself, not looking to sleep, but merely to hide his face from the world.   
He knows his face is caked in dirt and mud from when a man picked him up and shoved his face into a puddle of mud. The man had laughed after doing that to him. The only clean parts of his face were where his tears had washed dried mud away.   
Keonhee really led a sad life, didn’t he. He brought his trembling hand to wipe at the caked mud on his skin. It crumbled into his fingers, coating the ground around him as he scrubbed it off.   
He looks up at the sky to distract himself from the grumbling in his stomach. But it only gets worse when a food cart rolls up on the outside of where he’s sitting.   
The food smells warm. Keonhee doesn’t know what it is, but he knows he’s hungry. Starving. He peeked out at the cart, his mouth watering. The tender looked at him with a sense of pity. The pity quickly turned to anger as the man yelled at him.   
“Get away from my cart dirty scavenger! Unless you have money I have nothing for you!” The man yelled, rushing towards him.   
Keonhee ducked back into the alley and sighed. The food was taunting him. It knew he couldn’t have any and yet it still made delicious smells.   
When Keonhee still lived with his ex-family, he ate more than the rest of them combined. Years later, and his body still hasn’t gotten used to no food. He’s only seen his reflection once in those years, looking at himself in a store window.   
As an omega, he couldn’t grow facial hair, so he could see his sunken cheeks. He had looked at his arms and his legs, both covered in dirt and bruises. They were as thin as pencils, tanner than they were before.   
His hair had grown an obscene amount, and he had found a free barber later. He wanted his hair to be short, no matter what circumstance he was in.   
Back in the present, the smells from the cart were becoming too much. Keonhee was about to get up so he could move to another area, but someone tapped on his shoulder. A young boy, probably only a little bit younger than him smiled at him. The alpha scent washed over him, putting his senses on high alert. He knew his scent changed from the blueberry pie and lilies he usually smelled like to a heightened version in alarm.   
The alpha drew back a little, but stuck out his arm. Keonhee leaned away from him, prepared to scurry back in case he was hit.   
In the hands of the alpha was a savory pie.   
“I saw you looking at these, and wanted to get you one. I’m Dongju.” The boy had a deep voice, perfect for an alpha.   
“This.. is for me?” Keonhee said in a small voice, scared to take it.   
“Yes. I know you don’t trust me, and you have every right not to, so I’ll set it down right here, with a napkin under it. This isn’t a trick, I promise.” Dongju said, placing the pie down next to Keonhee.   
A small man ran up to Dongju, reeking of beta coated with different alpha scents.   
“Dongju. Youngjo called and apparently Geonhak went into his rut. So are you gonna stay out or are you coming home too?” The small man said.   
Dongju talked to the small man but Keonhee tuned it out. He feebly reached for the pie, taking it into his hands. The warmth spread along his arms, and he held the pie under his chin to warm up his face. He then held it up to his mouth and bit into it. The food tasted as good as it smelled. He wasted no time in shoving the rest of it into his wide mouth and chewing softly. He made a noise of pleasure when the food slid down his throat. He stuck his fingers into his mouth to get any crumbs left over.   
When he finished, he expected Dongju and the small man to be gone. He looked to where they stood, seeing a pained expression on the small man’s face.   
“Is he why you insisted on spending the last of the money Seoho gave us on one of those pies?” The small man said.   
Dongju nodded.   
“Oh.. I’m sorry I yelled at you and stormed off then. I didn’t know that he was the reason why.” The small man crouched down.   
“I’m Hwanwoong, what’s your name?”   
“K..Keonhee.” Keonhee said before coughing roughly into his arm.   
“Are you ok?”   
He shook his head no.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“It’s too cold outside and my suppressants aren’t working.”   
He wanted to add that he felt like his lungs had been kicked in, but he didn’t know these people. These two boys were probably just going to leave him there, just like everyone else who pretends like they care.   
Keonhee hung his head low and watched out of the corner of his eye as Hwanwoong pulled out his phone.   
“Youngjo hyung. We met someone out here. He’s sick, hyung. He looks like he’s dying. He says he’s been taking heat suppressants, we all know that they don’t give omegas suppressants anymore. Please.. let Ju and I take him with us.”   
Keonhee’s heart raced at the thought of being in a house again. Warmth and family.   
But he’ll never experience human warmth or family ever again. He’ll be in their house for a few days, and then they’ll make him leave. But any sort of warmth is better than nothing. And he needs real, clean water. Or else he will die, just like Hwanwoong says.   
Please, whoever Youngjo is, please let him stay with you.   
Keonhee shuddered as a wave of cold passed over him. He pulled the thin jacket around his skinny frame tighter.   
“Keonhee.” Hwanwoong said, a calming beta scent washing over him.   
Keonhee looked up at Hwanwoong.   
“Would you like to stay with us? It can be for as long as you need.” Hwanwoong asked.   
“Are you sure?” Keonhee asked him.   
“Yes. Youngjo hyung said it’s ok. But before we go you have to throw away any suppressants you have.”   
“If I don’t take them, I’ll have to go into heat! I don’t want to do that!” Keonhee wailed quietly.   
“Shh. Shh. You’ll be ok. We’ll take care of you. I’m sure Seoho has something you could use. Please, just let us help you.” Hwanwoong looked at him with care and worry in his eyes.  
Keonhee nodded and Dongju stuck his hand out. Keonhee took it, and Dongju hauled him to his feet.   
“Wah, you’re tall.” Hwanwoong gasped, looking up at him.   
He smiled sheepishly.   
“Another reason my parents thought I’d be an alpha.” Keonhee mumbled.   
He didn’t miss the look Hwanwoong and Dongju gave each other.   
“Throw away the suppressants Keonhee.” Hwanwoong looked at him with such power that Keonhee pulled out the sleeve of pills in his pocket and handed them to Hwanwoong.   
“Have you been taking these dry?”   
Keonhee shook his head no and pointed to the water on the ground. He then made a scooping motion with his hands and brought them up to his mouth.   
Hwanwoong’s mouth stood agape. Dongju held his hand to his mouth, his eyes blown wide.  
“Oh… oh gosh we need to get you medicine immediately.” Hwanwoong grabbed Keonhee’s sleeve and pulled him to the waiting cab.   
The cabbie growled when Keonhee got in.   
“Why do you have a homeless omega with you?” The cabbie grunted.   
“He’s not homeless anymore.” Dongju growled at the cabbie, who was clearly an alpha.   
“You act like I’m scared of you baby alpha. Gimme the address.”   
Hwanwoong relayed the information to the cabbie who punched it into the GPS.   
In no time, they were at Hwanwoong and Dongju’s house. It was large, with dead flowers in the garden. Keonhee looked at the flowers and looked back to Dongju.   
“None of us know how to garden. Do you?”   
Keonhee nodded. He spent a lot of time in his school’s gardening club before he was removed from the school for unwanted circumstances.   
Hwanwoong opened the door and the strong scent of an alpha in rut washed out of the new opening. Keonhee shrunk back from the door, looking at Hwanwoong with fear.   
“Don’t worry Keonhee. We’ll keep Geonhak hyung away from you.”   
Keonhee nodded at Hwanwoong’s statement and relief flew through him. Keonhee gingerly stepped into the doorway, many different smells hitting him at once. There were 3 different alpha scents and 2 beta scents. No omega scents.   
“Go take a shower, I’ll get some of Geonhak’s clothes for you until we can get you some new ones.” Hwanwoong smiled.   
A man ran into the room, face flushed.   
“Hey. I’m Youngjo, what’s your name?” He asked, coming closer to Keonhee.   
“Keonhee.” Keonhee shrank away from Youngjo, the man smelling strongly of lead alpha.   
“Well, welcome to our little pack.” Youngjo smiled, leaning away from Keonhee.   
“Here, Keonhee. Let me take you to the shower.” Hwanwoong came back with a pile of clothes.   
“Geonhak’s?” Youngjo asked.   
“His are the only clothes Keonhee might fit in. Just purely by height. By build he could fit in anyone’s clothes.” Hwanwoong held Keonhee’s jacket sleeve and pulled him to a bathroom.   
“I’m assuming you know how to take a shower, so I’ll leave you to it. After you’re done, there’s towels in the lowest drawer, and come find me I’ll get you some food. Do not go into the room with the green square painted on the door. That’s where Geonhak and Seoho are. Geonhak’s in his rut, so I’d recommend not going in there.” Hwanwoong smiled and shut the door for Keonhee.   
The bathroom was medium sized, a shower in the corner and a tub facing it. He debated getting in the tub, but in the end he decided to not dirty up the nice clean tub. He peeled off his clothes, which seemed to stick to him with grime.   
His body was skinny, bones peeking through. He missed the full omega weight he once had. His hips jutted out and his ribs were easily seen. His face used to have full cheeks and red lips but now he was sunken and purple lipped. Another side effect of the suppressants. He touched his long fingers to his lips and heaved a sob.   
Why did it have to be him? Out of his siblings, he was the only omega. His one sister turned out to be an alpha, and his other sister was a beta. And his family had hoped for an alpha. Well, they got one. But it was after they threw Keonhee away.  
He shook the bad thoughts from his head and turned the shower to it’s hottest setting. He had a cold pestering inside him that needed to be washed away. He washed his body four times, and his hair 6. When he got out of the shower, he felt fresh. His skin had a glow that he hadn’t seen in years. He no longer felt disgusting. A small smile graced his face.   
After playing with his hair to make it look presentable even while wet, he grabbed the clothes and put them on himself.   
He looked slightly ridiculous with the floodwater pants and an oversized shirt. He padded out of the bathroom, standing straight when he heard moans from another room.   
Keonhee remembers Hwanwoong telling him not to go in. So he refrains, and looks for the smell of Hwanwoong.   
The scent leads him to their kitchen. It’s light and airy with big windows leading to the gardens.   
“Hello Keonhee!” Hwanwoong smiled.   
He slides a plate to Keonhee and points to a chair.   
“Sit. I’ll get you some chopsticks. You’re gonna eat this and I’ll get you some water.”   
Keonhee smiled.   
Hwanwoong’s eyes got misty.   
“Your smile is adorable! You should do that more.”   
Keonhee felt his face get hot.   
“Th...thank you.” He mumbled, taking the chopsticks and immediately grabbing food to shove in his mouth.   
He groaned with the taste.   
“Yeah Seoho’s a pretty good chef huh. I think you’ll like him.” Hwanwoong smiled, setting a tall glass of water in front of Keonhee.   
“Here take this.” He set two pills next to the water.   
“Suppressant?” Keonhee looks up.   
“No. You’re never getting that again. These are antibiotics for the sewer water you drank.”   
“I’ve been drinking that water for ages, and I’ve been ok.”   
“Yes, until now but right now you look like you’re five minutes away from dying, so take these.” Hwanwoong pushed the antibacterials to him.   
Keonhee sighed and popped them in his mouth, downing water while doing so.   
The water was actually clean and it was a new taste to his mouth which was used to the dirty sewer water he was used to.   
“Thank you for everything.” He said, taking a bite of the food Seoho prepared.   
He still hasn’t seen Seoho or Geonhak but he’s sure he’ll see them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day when Keonhee finally met Seoho. He was sitting in the kitchen nursing a coffee, bruises lining his neck and exposed collarbone. Light bags were under his eyes but he looked at Keonhee with a smile when Seoho saw him.   
“Hi! You must be Keonhee! I’m Seoho!” He had said, continuing to drink the coffee.   
Keonhee waved a hello and sat in a chair across from Seoho.   
“You don’t talk much do you? That’s fine, I can live with that. I do want to hear your voice though. Woongie said you have the cutest lisp!” Seoho bumbled.   
Keonhee’s cheeks became warm. He probably looked weird like that. Red cheeks with barely enough fat to cover his cheekbones.   
He looked down at the table, to avoid Seoho’s gaze.   
“Did I embarrass you? I’m sorry, Keonhee.” Keonhee could hear the pout in Seoho’s voice.   
“It’s ok.” Keonhee said.   
“Awh Woongie was right, your voice is adorable!”   
Keonhee’s ears burned.   
“Here, let me get you something to eat. Anything specific?”   
Keonhee shook his head no. He honestly didn’t care what the food was he was eating. He wasn’t picky. Just… no cucumbers.   
“Um.. Seoho?”   
“Yeah?”   
“No cucumbers please.”   
Seoho laughed.   
“You got it bud, no cucumbers.”   
Bud. Seoho called him bud. He hasn’t been called anything sweet in so long. It makes him long for a family again.   
You’d think that after years of not having a family, he’d be used to this feeling. But the feeling of longing and wanting to belong to somewhere, to someone, just never leaves him.   
He doesn’t even know if that’s an omega thing. He never was really allowed around other omegas growing up. And most omegas on the street never went near him, in fear he was an alpha. If he had the weight he once had, no one would think he was an alpha. It was his damn height that ruined it all for him. If he wasn’t so damn tall, maybe he would’ve been able to make friends with other omegas, and they could teach him what they knew.   
In that moment, he felt stupid. Sitting near a beta who probably knew everything about his biology, while knowing barely anything about his.   
He hadn’t been allowed to learn about omegas other than the basics. Only what his parents thought he’d need to know as an alpha.   
He hadn’t realized he had hidden his face until Seoho grabbed his shoulder.   
“Keonhee? Earth to Keonhee? What’s wrong.”   
“I know nothing…” He mumbled.   
“What do you mean you know nothing?” Seoho asked, sitting in the chair next to Keonhee’s.   
“I’m an omega who only knows the basics of being one. I was never taught. I don’t even know how to live through a heat and Hwanwoong took away my suppressants! I don’t know what any of this is like!” Panic rose with every word.   
“You’ve never gone through a heat?” Seoho pushed out his calming pheromones to calm Keonhee.   
Keonhee couldn’t feel calm. He didn’t know what a heat really felt like, other than when he presented, but even then his mother had slipped him some suppressants and told him where they gave them out for free.   
His mother had said that no matter what, she and his sisters still loved him. It was just that his dad was the only alpha in the house so he took control.   
He hoped that when his sister presented as an alpha, his dad lost some of the control he had over his omega mother and beta sister.   
But nothing would get him back to them.  
Keonhee started explaining all this to Seoho, telling tales of his life outside and what it was like. The verbal abuse from passersby. The physical abuse from some alphas who wanted to beat up the sad little homeless omega. The people who just watched from afar. The people who spoke about him with pity. The ones who helped. The ones who laughed. The ones who stole.   
Seoho started crying while Keonhee spoke. He could feel the sadness and the pity emitting off the beta. Youngjo must have smelled the sadness of one of his pack members because he was in the kitchen only a minute after Seoho started crying. Keonhee didn’t stop talking though. He needed to say all of this. He needed to tell his story to someone before he was gone. He needed to tell people what he went through. Not for pity, but to help others like him. To protect them.   
No one had protected him from the aggression and the pain. He was alone. And now there are people here. People who will listen.   
Soon, everyone in the pack (and Keonhee) was in the kitchen, aside from Geonhak who was still sleeping off the last bits of his rut.   
Hwanwoong and Seoho emitted their calming scents while Dongju and Youngjo growled slightly when Keonhee mentioned what some alphas did to him.   
It was a weird protective growl that he’d never really heard before.   
He kept talking. He talked for two hours, without crying a single tear. Seoho and Hwanwoong cried a lot though.   
When Keonhee was done speaking, Geonhak emerged from the green squared room.   
He saw the crying betas and furious alphas and random clearly upset omega (who was wearing his clothes) and looked into Keonhee’s eyes in confusion.   
“Who the hell are you?” Geonhak asked.   
Keonhee flinched with the sound of anger laced in Geonhak’s voice. Keonhee watched as Dongju went to glare at Geonhak.   
“What? Why are you glaring at me, Ju?”   
“Keonhee just got done telling us all about what happened to him. That’s why Seoho and Hwanwoong hyungs are crying and why Youngjo hyung and I are mad.” Dongju explained.   
Keonhee saw something flash in Geonhak’s eyes. Geonhak rounded the kitchen and placed his hands on Seoho and Hwanwoong’s heads.   
Geonhak stood over Keonhee, forcing him to lean forward to get away from him.   
Geonhak smelled of a finished rut, combined with oak wood and maple syrup. Thick scents danced around in Keonhee’s head.   
He shifted in his seat, trying to get farther from Geonhak. Geonhak scared him. Seoho and Hwanwoong’s hands did not stop moving on his back which calmed his fears a little.   
“And he’s wearing my clothes? He even smells like me in them.”   
“Yes. Yours were the only ones he had a chance of fitting in. Look, why are you being such a dick? He’s here, deal with it. And if it was my choice, he’d be here to stay.” Youngjo growled.   
Keonhee looked up at him and quietly said “Really?”   
“Yes. We like you, and I don’t want you going back out there. It’s dangerous out there. You could get hurt worse or even killed. I won’t have it. So I’ve decided. If you want to stay, you will join our pack. If you don’t we’ll still take care of you, no matter what. Now you are part of a family. I will never let you get hurt again.”   
“So soon? But how do you even know if you like me? What if I annoy you? I’ve been told I’m really annoying..” Keonhee trailed off.   
“Well it wasn’t by any of us, so if anyone has any complaints, say them now because we’re keeping Keonhee with us.” Youngjo decided.   
“Keonhee. Do you want to stay?” Seoho asked him.   
Keonhee nodded.   
Youngjo, Dongju, and Hwanwoong all cheered while Seoho just smiled. Geonhak made no noise. His intimidating presence had moved to the corner, drinking an orange juice.   
Hwanwoong touched Keonhee’s arm lightly.   
“Why don’t we take you clothes shopping?”   
“I… I couldn’t let you spend money on me.” Keonhee protested.   
“It’s fine! Seoho hyung and Youngjo hyung have a ton of money, right?”   
“We do.” Youngjo smiled.   
“Are you guys sure you want to spend money on me?”   
“You’re part of our pack now, and if it makes you feel any better we’ll buy stuff for ourselves too.” Seoho said.   
Keonhee nodded his head and Hwanwoong squealed.   
“We get to style him! Seoho grab your man purse let's go! Youngjo, Dongju get dressed c’mon!”   
“You guys don’t want me to go?” Geonhak called from his corner.   
He looked sad.   
“Thought you didn’t like Keonhee?” Dongju grunted.  
“I never said that! I was just confused.” Geonhak said.   
“Confused about what?” Dongju spoke up.   
“As to why there was a really pretty omega wearing my clothes in our kitchen surrounded by two of my crying packmates as well as my other packmates being mad as hell!” Geonhak shouted.   
Pretty?  
Geonhak’s yelling didn’t make Keonhee flinch that time.   
“Oh..” Hwanwoong mumbled.   
“Can I come with you guys?” Geonhak asked.   
“Yes.” Keonhee spoke, everyone else looking at him in surprise.   
Geonhak smiled. “Thank you.”   
Keonhee nodded and went to the entrance where Hwanwoong had placed his shoes. He slipped on the kinda tight tennis shoes which were definitely coming apart.   
“You have pretty big feet so I’m not sure any of our shoes would fit you, so we’ll just have to buy you new shoes when we get there.” Youngjo grinned at him, sliding on his shoes.   
Youngjo had gotten ready fast, in a red tshirt tucked into dark blue jeans. He also had on a belt, tied tightly around his waist. When Dongju came to the door, he was in a long blouse like shirt and tight black pants. Seoho went over to them, with a bag slung across his body and a large tshirt with jeans. Hwanwoong was dressed similarly. Geonhak came out and Keonhee’s heart seemed to drop.   
Geonhak was dressed in a long black jacket, a white blouse, and tight black pants. In other words, he looked stunning.   
Keonhee’s heart pounded and he knew his face was read as he stared at Geonhak.   
Seoho chuckled next to him and Dongju grabbed his arm. Dongju then proceeded to pull him out of the house and push him to a car. Dongju slid in next to him, Youngjo sliding in to his other side. Hwanwoong got into the passenger’s seat, causing Geonhak to get into the backseat all by himself. Seoho got into the driver’s seat and laughed when he saw Keonhee’s placement.   
“Already jealous of other alphas, guys?” Seoho laughed.   
“Have you seen him? Smelled him? Of course we’re gonna get jealous.” Dongju sniffed.   
Keonhee laughed a little, a sound he hasn’t heard in a long time.   
“Is that why you made me sit all by myself back here?” Geonhak whined, sounding like a sad puppy.   
“Yep.” Youngjo smiled like a shark back at Geonhak.   
In no time, not without chatter from the pack, they made it to a mall.   
“Ok, rules. We’re all going to go into shops together, unless it’s a store for only omegas and betas then you three don’t get to go in.” Seoho said, grabbing onto Keonhee’s sleeve and pulling him into the mall, the others following.   
Keonhee watched as all of their mingled scents hit others near the entrance. A woman was staring at him, sniffing the air, trying to figure out if he was an omega or not. Geonhak’s scent mingled with his, but his was slowly overpowering the alpha scent on his clothes.   
Seoho dragged Keonhee from store to store, letting the others pick clothes they’d think Keonhee would look good in and letting him decide. By the end of their excited shopping spree Keonhee had new jackets, shirts, pants, shoes, socks, and even underwear (all of which he picked out himself, not letting any of the others near them.) He also picked out clothes from a store they only let omegas into (not even betas!) that the woman recommended for heats. Keonhee just nodded along as she picked out oversized sweaters and fluffy hoodies for him. She also recommended special panties in case he wanted to feel pretty during his heat. Keonhee had shook his head no, not really knowing how he feels during heat. He figured he’d be needy, like every other omega. Needy and vulnerable just like every other one. He just hoped he wasn’t taken advantage of.   
That’s the one thing about living with unknown alphas. Can he trust them? Will they hurt him? He doesn’t see it happening, but a lot of things happen that you can’t imagine happening. Probably because you don’t want to believe it.   
Seoho had let Keonhee take his credit card into the store. So Keonhee had swiped the card through the reader and paid for his new clothes. With the clothes, he got a free bottle of perfume.   
“This one is a scent adhering perfume. It latches onto your scent and makes it stronger. The alphas and betas that came with you can use it too!”   
“How’d you know I had alphas and betas with me?” Keonhee asked.   
“They’re standing at the door, staring at you. They are your group, correct? If not I can call security. I want you to be safe.” The woman said, standing on her toes to get a better look at the boys.   
He saw Dongju and Youngjo staring at him with fierce intensity. Seoho was biting his lip, keeping Geonhak from walking into the store with Keonhee.   
“Yeah, that’s my group.. dunno where one of them is though.” Keonhee chuckled.   
“I’m right behind you.” Hwanwoong said, scaring Keonhee.   
“Hwanwoong! Only omegas are allowed in here!” Keonhee yelped.   
“Hey. Look at me, I pass for omega. I just came to get you. Everyone else is ready to go. Seoho’s gonna make dinner for us. Are you ready to leave?”   
Keonhee nodded and grabbed his bag from the counter. He thanked the woman and she smiled at him.   
He smiled back, his braces showing.   
“You have braces?” Hwanwoong looked at him in amazement.   
Keonhee nodded. “I got them when I was 16, never got them off.”   
Hwanwoong made an ‘O’ shape with his mouth and kept walking with Keonhee till they got to the entrance of the store. That’s when Youngjo took Keonhee’s bag, which all the alphas were holding all of the bags he had.   
“Y’know I could carry a bag.. not saying I could carry multiple, I no longer have muscle mass, but you could let me carry a bag.” He said.   
The alphas looked at him.   
“We’re carrying your bags.” Youngjo said.   
“The weight of all these bags is probably more than you, we’re carrying them.” Geonhak had said.   
Dongju just nodded, adjusting the bags in his hands. Seoho was giggling as he led them to the car. This time, they threw the bags into the back and Geonhak and Dongju sat next to Keonhee. Youngjo sat alone in the back whilst Hwanwoong and Seoho took up the passenger’s and driver’s seats. Seoho started the car and drove them back to the house.   
“Do you think I can garden tomorrow?” Keonhee asked.   
“Of course you can! There’s tools in the shed.” Youngjo said.   
Keonhee smiled. A new feeling bubbled out of his chest. This is a sense of family. One he never saw coming.   
He loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit shorter than the others,, sorry for the wait!! 
> 
> love, mark

Keonhee slept in the room Youngjo gave him. The room had no scent, which excited Keonhee. He got to scent that room. That room, his room, was going to smell like him in no time. In the center of the room was a full sized bed, which Keonhee had already piled blankets and pillows into a nest on top of.   
“Oh are you preheat nesting? Would you like one of Dongju’s shirts? Or Youngjo’s or Geonhak’s?” Seoho had asked.   
“Preheat nesting?”   
“Oh, I forgot you didn’t know about these things. Preheat nesting is where an omega makes a nest out of anything comfortable that they can hide in. Normally they have some sort of alpha clothes in the pile. Would you like some?”   
Keonhee nodded. So Seoho brought him three shirts. One for each alpha in the house.   
“That should also curb your need for an alpha when you do go into heat. I’ll bring you some of my ‘tools’” Seoho smiled before running out of Keonhee’s room.   
When Seoho came back, he was clutching a black box to his chest.   
“Open this when you go into heat.”   
“How will I know?”   
“You’ll probably start crying and slick will come out of your slick glands. Those are in your ass, just saying.”   
Keonhee scrunched up his nose in disgust.   
“Hey don’t make that face. That’s your anatomy.” Seoho shrugged, dropping the box on the floor next to Keonhee.   
“Is there anything else you need?”   
Keonhee shook his head. Seoho smiled and left the room. Throughout the day, Keonhee stayed laying in his bed. All of the other packmates came to visit him.   
For some reason, when the alphas came in, Keonhee had whined and wriggled in their presence. Especially when Geonhak came in. Geonhak had just laughed and left. Same with Youngjo and Dongju. Hwanwoong had brought him a plush bunny and a box of snacks.   
“The snacks are for when you go into heat, but feel free to eat them whenever.”   
Hwanwoong laughed when Keonhee stuck his head out of his nest.   
“Does everyone know I’m about to go into heat?”   
“We can smell it, sweetie. Now get some rest, you’re going to have a hard time these next couple days.”   
Keonhee slipped back into his blanket-tshirt-pillow nest and fell asleep. 

When Keonhee woke up, his body was hot. Sweat soaked through his shirt, and his bottom was wet. Had he wet himself in sleep? He tried to get up, but fell to the floor in pain. He clutched his stomach, whining and pawing at the floor with his free hand. He whined louder, hoping someone would come help him.   
What was happening? When he shifted his body to get up, a moan ripped out of his throat. He remembered Seoho’s words about heat.   
“Crap.” He groaned, trying to get himself back onto the bed.   
He pulled off his totally soaked through shirt and threw it to the ground. He laid on the bed, and folded into himself. 

{SEOHO}

Everyone in the house could smell Keonhee’s heat. Dongju, Youngjo, and Geonhak looked as if they were about to go feral. Hwanwoong and Seoho had to keep those three away from Keonhee’s room.   
While it is never a good idea to go through a heat alone, Keonhee was too hurt and vulnerable for the betas to let any alphas help him.   
They could all hear Keonhee’s whines and moans, breathy and high. Geonhak gripped his dining ware with ferocity.   
“Don’t break the chopsticks, Geonhak hyung.” Hwanwoong teased.   
Geonhak just glared at him and dropped the chopsticks.   
“I’m going out.” He growled, slipping on his shoes and disappearing out the door.   
“I’m going too.” Dongju squeaked, jumping up from the table and leaving the house.   
“Aren’t you going to go too Youngjo hyung?” Seoho asked.   
“No. Unlike them, I can actually control myself. My parents once boarded an omega because he was kicked out, then I presented and was taught self-control.”  
“What a gentleman.” Hwanwoong said sarcastically, shoveling more food into his mouth.  
“Yes, unlike you.”   
“Haarsh.” He laughed.   
They continued eating in partial silence. The only sounds they heard was their chewing and Keonhee’s noises from his room. After breakfast, they went to the living room and turned on a movie to drown out Keonhee.   
“He really is a loud one isn’t he?” Seoho laughs.   
Youngjo hums, shifting in his seat.   
“I thought you had self-control, hyung.” Hwanwoong teased.   
“Shut up.” Youngjo growled, throwing a pillow at Hwanwoong.   
A smack rang out through the living room. Youngjo had thrown the pillow a little too hard.   
“Youngjo!” Seoho smacked the back of his head.   
Hwanwoong was rubbing his face when Seoho came over to him. A red mark spread from his nose to his cheeks. Youngjo apologized endlessly, stopped by Hwanwoong throwing the pillow back at him.   
They got quiet again, continuing to watch their movie. Keonhee got quiet, meaning he probably fell asleep.   
“We need to soundproof his room.” Seoho sighed.   
“Scent proof it too.” Youngjo grunted, pulling his legs up to his chest.   
The front door slammed open, Geonhak and Dongju entering.   
“We come bringing gifts! Mainly a pill, but gifts all the same.”   
“What kind of pill?” The three ask at the same time.   
It better not be heat suppressants for poor Keonhee. He’s been through enough.   
“The pill causes alphas to not be affected by omega heat! We can take them until Keonhee trusts us!” Dongju’s features shifted with the wide smile.   
Geonhak nodded and handed Youngjo one of the tablets.   
“It’s chewable.”   
Youngjo popped it in his mouth and chewed quickly.   
Seoho watched as the pill took effect. The blush on Youngjo died down to be his normal hue.   
“Watch this movie with us!” Hwanwoong chirped, suddenly surrounded by Geonhak and Dongju.   
They settled into a comfortable cuddle pile for a long while. Eventually, they all fell asleep, Netflix playing and arms wrapped around each other. 

Seoho woke up to someone pulling on his sleeve. He blinked open his eyes and looked at who woke him up. It was Keonhee, a pout on his face and a plush bunny in his hand.   
“What’s wrong, Keonhee?”   
“Hungry.” He whined.   
He was still in heat, but at the part of heat where the omega acts like a child who’s sick. During heat, you can learn a lot about an omega that they might normally hide.   
Apparently, Keonhee was clingy.   
While Seoho was making Keonhee breakfast, Keonhee had attached himself to Seoho’s back. Moving wherever Seoho moved. The bad part was, Keonhee was so much taller than Seoho, so the height blurred his movements, causing him to be slower.   
Seoho sighed, plating the meal. Keonhee detached himself and sat at the table, setting the bunny up in a chair. He put a little bit of eggs in front of where the bunny was sitting.   
CUTE!!   
Seoho’s cute meters were bursting while watching Keonhee “feed” his toy.   
“Keonhee what’s the bunny’s name?” Seoho asked, sitting down.   
“He says he likes Keonwoongie.”   
“Keonwoongie?”   
“Keonhee and Woongie!”   
“Like… Hwanwoong?”   
Keonhee nodded. Oh, Hwanwoong was going to have a field day with this information. Dongju too.   
Keonhee started to actually feed himself, finishing his plate quickly. Seoho just watched in admiration as Keonhee smiled.   
Seoho felt a warm feeling in his heart for his new packmate. Keonhee in heat was officially the cutest thing Seoho had ever seen.  
Keonhee patted his mouth as he yawned.   
“Why don’t you go back to sleep, Keonhee?”   
Keonhee looked at him with big eyes.   
“I don’t wanna sleep alone.”   
Seoho felt his own self-control breaking.   
“Would you like to join our pile?”   
Keonhee nodded and Seoho brought him back to the living room.   
“Guys.” Seoho said.   
The other packmates started to wake up. They only moved a little so that Keonhee could be in the middle. They cuddled around him, everyone falling asleep once again.   
Everyone but Seoho. He felt a strong urge to kiss the new omega. He tried to hold himself back but Keonhee’s lips were too kissable to refuse.   
He felt a twinge of guilt as he leant down, pecking Keonhee’s lips. A sense of euphoria washed over him. That was what heaven was. A pretty boy’s lips. What more could Seoho want?   
Luckily for him, no one else was awake so no one could tell Keonhee what he did.   
Soon, he too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// MENTIONS OF RAPE AND EMOTIONAL TRAUMA
> 
> I'm not totally confident in how I wrote Keonhee's memory and how he reacted to it so please give any constructive criticism you have! Thank you!
> 
> love, mark

When Keonhee woke up his urges were back. And he was surrounded by three alphas who smelled so.. so.. good. Keonhee pawed at Geonhak, whining softly to try to wake him up.   
A little voice in the back of Keonhee’s mind was screaming for him to stop. Yelling that he shouldn’t rely on them yet.   
“ _REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED_ ” the voice seemed to yell.  
He couldn’t trust any alpha. Not even the ones who took him in.   
Especially not the ones who took him in.   
Now, his neediness was gone and was replaced by bubbling panic. He was surrounded by three alphas. He was in heat. Alarm bells rang inside his head. He needed to run. To get away from them. He pushed a tiny arm off of him and bolted. He heard someone calling for him, but in his panicked rush he didn’t care who it was. He made his way to his room and locked the door. He heaved a breath, sliding down the wall.   
He landed on his butt and dug his head into his hands. A memory he’d rather forget was pushing it’s way back into his mind, burning a hole into him.   
Ghost hands ran over him. A voice was whispering to him.   
Slurs… what the hands planned to do to him… no stop…  
He wanted to scream, but a hand held him down. He was delving back into this memory minefield and he wanted out. He cried into his arms, missing the way life used to be.   
Before it happened. Before he presented. Before he was living on the street. Before...before...before.   
Stop it… stop it… STOP IT….  
Where was this memory going? Pain racked his head as the things he was covering with other memories shone through. Pain..abuse..rape.   
Help. Help. Help!   
He hadn’t realized he was screaming and crying out loud until he tuned back into the world and heard pounding on the door.   
“Keonhee!” Seoho.   
“Keonhee? Are you ok?” Hwanwoong.   
“Keonhee please. Open the door.” Seoho crying.   
“I can’t.” He cried out.   
“Why not? We only want to help.” Hwanwoong again.  
“That’s what they all say, and then they use me! Used! I don’t understand why you’d want me at all! All I am is broken! Broken broken broken! No ways to fix me! I’m a lost cause! Just leave me to die, stop caring! You will eventually anyways. Everyone does… I can’t trust you. I really can’t trust any alphas. No alpha is trustworthy. All alphas want is a warm body, even if that body isn’t wanting them. They won’t stop even if they’re yelled at to stop. Some omegas are only lucky after going through that if they don’t get pregnant.” He rants, sobbing.   
Keonhee hears someone crying on the other side. It doesn’t sound like Seoho or Hwanwoong. One of the alphas is crying? It sounds higher than what Keonhee would expect from Youngjo or Geonhak so he has to assume it’s Dongju.   
“Keonhee… not all alphas are like that. I’m so sorry for what happened to you, but here that will never happen. You will never be hurt like that again. Not if we’re here to protect you.” Dongju hiccuped.   
“But what if you can’t? What if they overpower you? What if it ends up being you?” Keonhee cries.   
“Keonhee. Believe us, we would never EVER even think of doing that to you. You are a member of our pack. We care for you and will protect you no matter what. If anyone DARES to lay a hand on you we will destroy them. No one will hurt our precious Keonhee.” Youngjo says.   
Keonhee turns around and opens the door just enough so that his eye can be seen. Hwanwoong’s calm pheromones seep into Keonhee’s nostrils, slightly calming him down.   
“Precious?”   
“Of course.” Seoho came a bit closer to the door, holding something light brown in his hand.   
“Is that Keonwoongie?”   
“Mm-hmm. Keonwoongie wants you to come out and let Seoho hyung hug you.”   
“Only Seoho hyung and Hwanwoong right?”   
“Of course.” Hwanwoong answered.   
Keonhee opened the door some more and walked out to let Seoho and Hwanwoong hug him. All three of the alphas were huddled together near the door to Seoho’s room, which was almost 3 doors down. They watched with worried eyes, observing Keonhee’s red face and tear-filled eyes.   
“Here’s Keonwoongie.” Seoho smiled, giving him his bunny.   
“Thank you hyung.” Keonhee dug his face into Seoho’s neck, breathing in the beta’s scent.   
He smelled of vanilla and peppermint, which deeply soothed Keonhee.   
“Hwanwoongie?”   
Hwanwoong perked up. “Yes?”   
“Can I smell you?”   
“Yes you can.”   
Keonhee gave a tiny smile before leaning almost in half to get to Hwanwoong’s scent gland. He smelled of rosemary and lemons.   
When Keonhee leaned up he smiled.   
“Thank you.”   
“You’re welcome, bud. Can we smell you?” Seoho asked.   
Keonhee nodded, crouching down so the two could get his scent. He knew they could smell the rare honey and the common blueberry.   
“Oh my god you smell like honey.” Seoho said, digging his face into Keonhee’s neck.   
Keonhee giggled at the sensation of two betas faces in his neck.   
“That tickles.”   
“I’m sorry, you just smell so good.” Hwanwoong whined.   
Keonhee glanced to where the three alphas were standing. Slight jealousy was evident on Dongju’s face. Geonhak was digging a canine into his index finger and Youngjo was pulling at the bottom of his shirt.   
“Dongju,” Keonhee called, “Let me smell you.”   
Dongju perked up and walked over to Keonhee. He shoved the betas off of Keonhee and Keonhee got close enough to smell Dongju. The smell of gasoline and satin burned Keonhee’s nose. When pulling back, Keonhee began coughing.   
“I’m sorry. I forgot that I smell like gasoline.” Dongju looked sheepish but Keonhee shrugged him off.   
“Keonhee hyung, do you want to smell Youngjo and Geonhak hyungs?”   
“Not yet.. not yet please.”   
“It’s ok Keonhee. Don’t worry about it.” Geonhak called from where he and Youngjo were standing.   
“Just so you don’t have to smell us, Geonhak smells like,” Youngjo takes a deep breath in Geonhak’s neck, “Seawater and iron.”   
“Youngjo hyung smells like maple syrup and leather.”   
“How come you know that off the top of your head?” Youngjo looks at Geonhak.   
“You smell really good, it’s hard to forget.”   
Everyone laughed a little. 

Even though Keonhee was still a long ways away from learning to trust this pack, he felt happy with them. He pushed aside his memories and just let them shower him in their love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// attempted rape, explicit curses, derogatory terms, mentions of beating
> 
> Please skip this chapter if anything like this could trigger something (a panic attack, bad memories, anxiety attack, etc)! 
> 
> If it won't trigger anything, please enjoy!

Keonhee slept for most of the day. He was in the last legs of his heat, the part that apparently left him exhausted. Apparently all of the energy he used during the beginning of his heat was just adrenaline energy and not real energy.   
He was tired out of his wits when small hands shook him awake.   
“Keonhee hyung you need to eat.” Hwanwoong whispered to him.   
“Five more minutes.” He groaned.   
“You’ve been sleeping all day, you need to eat.” Hwanwoong grabbed at his arms and tried to drag him out of bed.   
At one point, Hwanwoong let go and Keonhee fell to the ground. He whined and stood to his full height. He looked at Hwanwoong in anger and when Hwanwoong ran out of the room, Keonhee chased him.   
“Warning! Angry omega coming through!” Hwanwoong shouted, dodging Dongju in the hall.   
“What did you do to Keonhee hyung?”   
“Made him very mad!” Hwanwoong giggled, flashing Dongju a thumbs up as he ran towards the kitchen.   
Keonhee ran at moderate speed, his legs were basically the size of Hwanwoong, so he didn’t have to run that fast to keep up with him. By the time he caught Hwanwoong, they were in the kitchen.   
Keonhee held Hwanwoong to him, huffing with air.   
“I dislike you strongly right now.” Keonhee groaned.   
“But you don’t hate me which is good.” Hwanwoong removed himself from Keonhee and grabbed a plate.   
“Sit. I’m feeding you.”   
“But Hwanwoong… I’m not hungry. I’m just tired.” A grumble ripped from Keonhee’s stomach and proved his statement to be a lie.   
Hwanwoong gave him a pointed look and Keonhee sat down.   
“Now try not to fall asleep at the dinner table. We’re all gonna be eating with you today.” Hwanwoong wiggled his eyebrows and yelled for everyone else to come.   
There was a crash right before Youngjo and Geonhak came into the kitchen.   
“What did you two do?” Hwanwoong asked, exasperated.   
“Geonhak tackled me! We were playing Mario Kart and I won, and he got mad.” Youngjo whined.   
“How in the hell are you two scary alphas?” Seoho sighed, grabbing plates for everyone.   
Dongju was the last to come in, sliding into the seat across from Keonhee. Seoho and Hwanwoong sat beside him, while Youngjo and Geonhak sat on opposite sides of Dongju. Once everyone had a plate, they started eating. Keonhee tried to savor it, but after so long of limited food intake his body was just inhaling meals.   
“Would you like another plate?” Seoho asked him.   
Keonhee nodded. He was brought another plate and started eating again. He quickly finished his second plate. He patted his stomach with a happy smile. Someone at the table cooed at him, but he didn’t know who. He felt his eyes slipping closed when someone slapped his arm. He yelped and woke up.   
“I told you not to fall asleep!” Hwanwoong scolded.   
Keonhee gave his best puppy eyes and Hwanwoong sighed.   
“Go back to your room if you’re gonna fall asleep.”   
Keonhee smiled and scrambled to his room. He laid down and fell fast asleep. 

He woke up and it was the next day. He felt energized! He got out of bed, dressed in a long shirt and sweatpants, and went out to the garden. Geez, he forgot how dead their yard was. He stood with his hands on his hips, observing the garden. Everything would need to be dug up and replanted. So much work for him to do! He clapped his hands and went to the shed out back to get the supplies. He grabbed everything he needed and got to work. They had flower seeds! And ones for some melons! How exciting! He dug up all the dead plants and threw them into a yardwork waste basket. He worked for a long time until he felt eyes on his back.   
Bad news. Bad news bear!!  
He stood up and turned around to see who was staring at him. A teenage boy, maybe 19, stood leaning against his bike. He reeked of freshly presented alpha.   
Oh no.   
“I didn’t know the pack had an omega whore.” The boy laughed.   
Keonhee’s heart thudded in his chest and he backed closer to the house. His gardening shovel was held tight in his hand. He was scared of this boy. This unknown alpha. This unknown alpha who was moving up the walkway and coming closer to Keonhee. This unknown alpha who called him a whore.   
This situation was not good. Not good at all. He remembered the house behind him and the people willing to protect him inside. But.. will they?   
What if they don’t hear his cries? What if they do but ignore him?   
Will it happen again?  
But Dongju said it wouldn’t happen again. They said he’d be safe. He had to trust them on this one.   
He gripped the shovel tighter in his hand and backed into the door. Using his free hand he opened the door and ran inside. The boy stuck his foot in between the door and the frame to stop it from closing.   
“C’mon.. I just wanna play.. maybe the pack will let me borrow you for a while.” He smirked, slowly overpowering Keonhee.   
“No.” Keonhee said.   
“No? You say no to alphas? The pack must not have trained their whore that well.” The alpha boy spit.   
“Help!” Keonhee screamed.   
“Help? What am I a murderer?”   
“A rapist.” Keonhee hissed.   
The boy’s features grew hard.   
“I am not! You’re an omega, omegas are meant for breeding, I’m an alpha, I’m meant to breed you.” The boy pushed open the door and grabbed Keonhee.   
“Get off of him!” Geonhak bellowed.   
The boy became stiff.   
“Uhoh.”   
“Uhoh is right, asshole. Get your hands off of Keonhee.” Youngjo growled.   
They had actually come to save him! He was right to trust them after all.   
“Are you fucking deaf? Release Keonhee hyung.” Dongju strode up to the two.   
Dongju gripped the boy’s arm until the boy let go.   
“That’s a good boy. Now get the hell out. And never come around here again. I’m gonna call your mother and I hope she beats the shit out of you.” Geonhak picked up the boy and quite literally threw him out of the house.   
“Geonhak, go call his mom let me see if Keonhee’s ok.” Seoho smiled softly.   
Seoho’s calming scent washes over Keonhee. A blessing to mankind, Seoho is.   
“Are you ok, bunny?” Seoho patted Keonhee’s arm.   
Keonhee nodded. Bunny..  
“We’re gonna need some verbal confirmation, bubs.” Hwanwoong came to his other side.   
“I’m fine.. thank you.” Keonhee tried to smile.   
He was definitely shaken up, with memories floating to the surface, but he was ultimately ok. The boy wasn’t able to do any permanent damage, thanks to the alphas he lived with.   
“Hey Keon? The kid’s mother wants to talk to you.” Geonhak handed the phone to Keonhee.   
Keonhee hasn’t touched a phone in a while, this is cool!  
“Hello are you Keonhee?” A kind sounding woman spoke.   
“Yes.”   
“I’m so sorry for my son’s disgusting behavior. I’m an alpha myself and I taught him never to treat omegas like that. I have no clue where he learnt these horrible ways. I hope he didn’t hurt you?”   
“No worse than I’ve already been hurt.” Keonhee mumbled.   
“Oh… I’m so sorry for whatever you’ve gone through. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go beat my son.” The phone clicked and the woman was gone.   
Keonhee handed the phone back to Geonhak. His fingers lingered on the nice casing before he pulled them back and shoved them into his sweatpants pocket.   
“Keonhee do you not have a phone?” Youngjo asked him.   
Keonhee shook his head.   
“Oh this is something we need to fix! Do you want us to go out and get one or would you rather order it online?” Dongju questioned.   
“Online.”   
“Alrightie! To the family computer!” Hwanwoong laughed, pulling Keonhee to the desk that held the “family computer”.   
It was actually a really nice Apple computer.   
‘I forgot they were rich,’ Keonhee thought.   
Eventually, they had a phone and a cute case picked out for Keonhee. The phone was a big iPhone (Dongju said it was an X+ or something) with a blue backing. The case had a cartoon bunny on it and it was so CUTE! Keonhee loved it.   
Warmth filled his heart as the rest of the pack cared for him. They took turns giving him hugs, all of which he accepted. At the end of the day, Keonhee was clean and out of his gardening attire, and cuddling with the rest of his pack.   
Life, for the first time in years, was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a little short, but I apologize for the wait! I had EXTREME writer's block for this fic, so recently I've been working on my actual novel haha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // mentions of past rape, broken bones, exposure of rape culture, fighting
> 
> Fair warning: I don't know the South Korean justice system at all so I'm just using America's. And America's stinks so here you go.   
> Also, I don't know if the fight is that good? I'm not too good at writing verbal confrontations. 
> 
> oH yeah so I've decided that instead of feminism there's 'omegism' which is pretty much the same thing. Just equal rights. So, spoiler alert, Keonhee becomes an omegist ^^. 
> 
> -mark

His phone came in the mail faster than he would’ve thought. He forgot how quickly the postal service worked. At least on a normal day. On important days, the mail was stopped.  
The phone was sleek. Keonhee’s eyes sparkled as he peeled the plastic off the screen. The blue iPhone rested nicely in his palm. His hand was a little smaller than the phone, but he loved it all the same. That’s better than having it be too small for your hands. He pressed all the buttons at least once. He pressed the screen with his index finger and squealed when it lit up. The wallpaper was a basic iPhone screen. Boring.   
Hwanwoong watched Keonhee fiddle with the phone from the stairs. He smiled at Keonhee’s reactions to everything. He really was precious. He watched Keonhee put in a password (unknown to everyone else in the house, as it should be) and do all the other things necessary for setting up a phone.   
Keonhee pressed on the Safari app and looked up “cute wallpapers”. He found an all pink backdrop with a cute cartoon bunny napping on it. He giggled at the design and set it as his wallpaper. Now it was cute!  
“Hey bunny, whatcha doing?” Seoho came up behind him and set his hand on his shoulder.   
“Setting up my phone!” Keonhee smiled, genuinely.   
Seoho felt his heart melt at the beautiful smile Keonhee had.   
“Oh awesome! Want me to put everyone’s number in?”   
He nodded and Seoho grabbed the phone from him. He went to the phone numbers part and entered everyone’s number. He, of course, put a heart next to his own name. Keonhee giggled when he saw the heart next to Seoho.   
He wasn’t going to change that. He might change the other’s names though. “Youngjo”, “Geonhak”, “Hwanwoong”, and “Dongju” were the most BORING phone nicknames. Just the person’s name? Lamee.   
He was going to figure out nicknames for everyone. A metaphorical light bulb appeared over his head and he changed “Hwanwoong” to “Woongie!”. He smiled and shut off the phone.   
“What do you want to do today, Keon?” Seoho asked him as they walked towards the kitchen.   
“I wanna garden.. but.. after what happened..” He didn’t have to finish his sentence for Seoho to understand.   
He was scared.   
“I could get Geonhak to sit out there and protect you? Geonhak even scares other alphas. If only they knew how much of a softie he was!” Seoho laughs loudly.   
Keonhee smiles at the thought of Geonhak sitting out there with him. Looking intimidating. Keonhee wasn’t scared of Geonhak anymore. Seoho was right, he was a huge softie. Even though he was muscular and tall, he was sweet and kind. The kindest alpha Keonhee had ever met. Even Dongju and Youngjo can get a little mean once in a while. But Dongju just bites. And Youngjo yells. But they’re just alphas.   
On the outside, Geonhak seems like a stereotypical alpha. Mean, muscular, scary. But.. he’s nowhere near that.   
The night of “The Bitch Boy” as Youngjo calls it, Geonhak cuddled with Keonhee. But only because Keonhee was still rattled and needed the strong scent of Geonhak to calm him down. He didn’t want Dongju’s scent. Dongju smelled kind of gross. Gasoline was not the most comforting scent. The seawater and iron that surrounded Geonhak was a deep scent that pulled him in. Kept him wanting more.   
“I’d like that.” Keonhee smiles lightly. 

The two made it to the kitchen, where Dongju and Geonhak were arguing over something.   
“What are you two morons arguing about now?” Seoho deadpanned, tilting his head and giving his mom look.   
“Geonhak drank the last of the orange juice!” Dongju whined.   
Seoho murmured, “It’s like living with a bunch of children,” before going to the fridge. He dug around for a minute before he pulled a jug of orange juice out. He checked the date and went “eh”.   
He handed the jug to Dongju.   
“This is expired!”   
“You wanted orange juice, you didn’t say good orange juice.” Seoho shrugs his shoulders and grabs a granola bar from the pantry.   
“Keon, you want one?”   
He nods and Seoho tosses a granola bar to him. He catches it and pulls off the wrapper. He breaks it in half and shoves a full half into his mouth.   
Geonhak and Dongju’s mouths hang open.   
“Your… your mouth is so wide.” Dongju looks slightly concerned.   
Geonhak stays silent, but looks amazed. Seoho laughs behind his hand. The vibe in the kitchen is happy and lighthearted.   
But.. of course something has to come ruin it.   
Slams of fists enter their hearing range. The fists are banging on their large oak door. Geonhak growls and sets his glass down. He grabs Dongju and pulls him into the foyer. Keonhee looks at Seoho and the pair follow the two alphas.   
“Go away.” Geonhak growls through the door.   
“I want to see him.” A voice comes through the oak.   
“See who?”   
“Keonhee.”   
Keonhee gasps. That’s why the voice was familiar. He fists a hand into his shirt and drops to rest on his heels.   
“Who is that?” Dongju mouths to Keonhee.   
“The.. the one who hurt me.” His eyes fill with tears as he stands.   
He lifts his shirt and turns around. He hangs his head as the others observe the long scratches all down his back.   
“This was.. was to keep me down.”   
Someone growls and Keonhee realizes that it was Seoho. Sweet, nonviolent Seoho just growled. Because of him.   
“Open the damn door.” Seoho snarls.   
Dongju looks genuinely scared and goes to stand in front of Keonhee. He holds a battle stance; teeth bared, legs bent, and hands out. Geonhak swings the door open and the man who scarred Keonhee for life stands on the stoop.   
“How did you find out about where he was?” Seoho pushes his middle finger into the man’s chest.   
Keonhee fights the urge to run away.   
“Word travels when someone is taken off the street. Someone followed you and told me where he was.” The man sounds condescending.   
“Why the fuck are you here?” Geonhak snarls.   
“Ha, you must be head alpha around here. Real scary there, buddy. I’m here to reclaim what’s mine.”   
“Keonhee doesn’t belong to you!” Dongju yells from where he’s standing.   
“Oh look, a baby alpha. Protecting the omega? He’s not part of your pack.”   
“He is part of our pack.” Youngjo saunters up to him.   
“Who the hell are you? And why are you trying to hurt our Keonhee?”   
“Your Keonhee? He’s mine, asshole.”   
“Actually, you’re the asshole.” Hwanwoong’s nose twitches in anger.   
“How many people live in this damn house?”   
“Six. The pack.”   
“I claimed Keonhee long ago! He would still be with me if he hadn’t run away!” The man yells.   
Keonhee flinches. Please don’t take him away from here..  
“Claimed him how?” Youngjo counters.   
“Surely you’ve seen the scars on his back? That’s my claim mark. I have three other bitches with the same mark.”   
“Those were what held him down when you raped him! You son of a bitch!” Geonhak screams, throwing a punch into the man’s face.   
“Hyung!” Keonhee squeaks.   
“You’re going to regret that, so much.” The man growls, throwing Seoho out of his way.   
Seoho connects with the table next to the door and falls to the floor. The man grabs Geonhak by his neck. Geonhak throws wild punches and digs his nails into the man’s arms. His nose flairs in anger and he kicks out. His foot connects with the man’s crotch. He groans and lets go of Geonhak. Youngjo jumps onto his back, taking him down. He twists his arms behind his back and kneels on him.   
“Dongju, go call the police. And.. and an ambulance for Seoho.” Youngjo directs.   
Dongju nods and runs to grab his phone.   
“Youngjo hyung?” Keonhee pipes up.   
“Yes, Keon?”   
“Can I kick him?”   
“As many times as you want, hun.”   
Keonhee walks up to him, feeling weak on his legs. He can finally get a little bit of revenge for what happened to him. He pulls his foot back and slams it into the man’s nose.   
The man groans and spits at Keonhee but he backs away.   
“Good job, Keon.” Geonhak rubs at Keonhee’s shoulders.   
“Is your neck ok?”   
“Yeah I’m fine. Seoho is the one we should check on.”   
He lays limp on the floor. His arm is at an odd angle and his breathing is irregular. Keonhee kneels on the floor next to him.   
“Hyung? Are you ok? Hyung?” Keonhee whispers, lightly tapping the shoulder of the non-injured arm.   
Seoho whines and Keonhee looks up at Geonhak. He nods and scoops up Seoho. Dongju walks back into the room and tells them he called who he needed to. 

The police car came before the ambulance. They cuffed the man and Keonhee rattled off what he’d done.   
He had a deep, unsettling feeling that this case wasn’t going to get justice. He was going to be spared punishment, because this world is run by alphas. Omegas are seen as beneath them. Male omegas especially. His case was going to be solved wrongly.   
‘He was an omega’ ‘his clothes were suggestive’ ‘he didn’t fight back’.   
He couldn’t fight back. This justice system was corrupt.   
Alphas ran the world. And omegas were expected to go along with it.  
And for the longest time, Keonhee did.   
That ends now. 

Soon, the ambulance came for Seoho. They put him on the stretcher and asked Keonhee and Hwanwoong to stay in the ambulance. The two climbed in after Seoho. The three alphas climbed into their family car and followed behind the ambulance.   
Hwanwoong held Seoho’s non-injured hand. Both Woong and Keonhee pushed out their pheromones to help their fallen friend. Seoho whined.   
When they got to the hospital, Seoho was wheeled out and the other two followed. They were forced to stay in the waiting room.   
Keonhee had an urge to hold Hwanwoong’s hand. He was scared for Seoho. Keonhee grabbed Hwanwoong’s hand and slid his fingers in between Woong’s. Hwanwoong looked up at him, lips parted.   
Keonhee stared straight ahead, and waited for the others to arrive. 

Seoho ended up being fine. He had a broken arm and a mild concussion, but he was overall ok. On the drive back to the house Seoho was hyped on pain meds. He would laugh at anything and everything, which Dongju milked.   
“Keonhee,” he slurred, “I have a confession.”   
“What is it hyung?”   
“I.. I kissed you when you were sleeping. It wasn’t like a kiss kiss but more of a peck. Like I do to Dongju when he’s sleepy.” Seoho hiccupped.   
Keonhee was a little stunned. Seoho.. kissed him?   
Now, Keonhee didn’t mind a kiss from Seoho, but it was a little appalling that he did that. Seoho laughed and hiccupped again.   
“I sound like a baby! Don’t I, Geonhakieee?” Seoho slumped to the side, giggling.   
Oh man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! I'm so sorry I took so long :[.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// talk of scents, self-conscious Dongju
> 
> Hiii this update is a bit shorter than the rest, but I wanted to give y'all an update!  
> (Shoutout to my friend Diane who wanted another chapter ^^) 
> 
> Love, Mark

Keonhee lays with his head on Geonhak’s chest. The entire pack (sans Seoho who’s resting his arm) is lying in the living room watching a movie.   
Keonhee likes being around Geonhak the most of all the alphas. He’s so sweet. And he smells so so good.   
Geonhak envelopes Keonhee in the sea water and iron scent. Keonhee snuggles deeper into the other’s arms. Geonhak hesitates a second and places a light kiss atop Keonhee’s crown.   
“Thank you hyung.” He whispers.   
“What for?”   
“For.. for giving me warmth. I haven’t felt human warmth in years.”   
Geonhak’s heart breaks. Years?   
“Years? You never met anyone on the street?” He regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth.   
“I did, but it wasn’t the type of warmth I wanted.” Keonhee sighs, looking up at Geonhak through his lashes.   
“But now I have the warmth I want.” He smiles.   
Dongju watches the pair. He can’t help the jealousy that rises up in his stomach. It rests behind his teeth, a venom he wants to spit. He stands up, drawing the attention of the other 4.   
“I’m going to bed.” He says, trudging off to his room.   
Everyone can sense something is off with Dongju. Especially Hwanwoong. He gets up from his spot on the floor and follows him.   
“Ju, let me in.”   
“Hyung, I’m tired.”   
“Just let me in.”   
“Fine.”   
The door to Dongju’s door creaks open and Hwanwoong sees him sulking on his bed.   
“What’s wrong?” He asks, sitting down next to him.   
“Nothing.”   
“You’re pouting and you look like you want to bite Geonhak hyung. Something’s wrong.”   
“I don’t know, I’m just so jealous!”   
“Of who?”   
“Geonhak hyung! He gets to cuddle with Keonhee hyung. So does Youngjo hyung! I’m the only one who doesn’t get to.. all because I smell like gasoline.” He cries.   
Woong gets up and shuts the door.   
“Ju.. Keonhee just needs to get used to your scent.”   
“How can he? I smell like gasoline.”   
“You also smell like satin.”   
“Oh great I smell like a rich person’s closet that someone wants to set on fire.”   
“You’ve thought about this a lot haven’t you.”   
“Well yeah.”   
“Why don’t you shut off the thoughts for right now and we’ll just cuddle tonight, ok?”   
“Fine.” Dongju sniffles, pulling Hwanwoong into his embrace.   
They seal their lips together and fall onto the bed. Hwanwoong snuggles into Dongju and they fall fast asleep. 

“Dongju! You have a package waiting here for you!” Youngjo yells from the doorway.  
“On my way!”   
Dongju races down the hallway. It’s here! It’s here! He pulls the box from his hyung’s hands, dropping a kiss on the elder’s cheek, before racing back up the stairs and into his room.   
“Weird..”   
Dongju tears open the box. He pulls out the new item.   
‘Cleanser. Cleanses your scent! Perfect for icky alpha scents like gasoline or dirt!’ read the label.   
It would take away his burning satin smell and then he could apply a perfume to make himself smell actually appealing. He picks up the other bottle. It’s full of a scent called “Best Alpha”.   
“I’m gonna smell even better than Youngjo and Geonhak!” He smirks.   
He sprays himself with the cleanser and then applies the perfume. He now smells like spearmint and leather. Amazing..

“The air smells weird.” Keonhee says, downing a bottle of water.   
“What do you mean?”   
“Dongju’s scent is gone. There’s a new scent…. spearmint and leather.” He ahas.   
Hwanwoong’s eyes go wide.   
“He didn’t…” He runs upstairs to the other’s room.   
“Open the door!” Hwanwoong yells.   
“What’s wrong? Don’t I smell good, hyung?” Dongju smiles.   
Hwanwoong grabs Dongju’s arm and tugs him towards the bathroom.   
“Why are we going to the bathroom?”   
“I’m cleaning that scent off of you. I don’t like it.”   
“But I actually smell good now. Keonhee hyung will want to be around me.” He rips his arm from the shorter’s grasp.   
“That’s why you changed your scent?” Keonhee gasps.   
Dongju turns, excited. The smile on his face falls when he sees a disappointed Keonhee.   
“I liked your scent.. it burned, but in a good way. I’m sorry I wasn’t giving you much attention. I hadn’t thought about how much alphas relish omega attention.”   
“You.. you liked it?”   
“I do.”   
“...really?”   
“Yes!”   
Hwanwoong smiles. Dongju turns to him and runs toward the bathroom.   
“I’m wiping it off!”   
Keonhee laughs a little and goes into the bathroom with Dongju. 

“I can’t believe Dongju was the first to get a kiss from Keonhee!” Youngjo throws his head back onto the couch.   
Dongju snickers and Keonhee blushes.   
“You jealous hyung? Surprised, maybe? Shocked that the worst smelling alpha here got a kiss before the best smelling?” Dongju wiggles.   
“Oh shut up, you smell amazing.” Hwanwoong scoffs.   
“I agree.” Keonhee sits down next to Youngjo.   
“Then why are you sitting over there?”   
“I.. I promised Youngjo hyung that we’d watch a movie together. He wanted to watch some sorta Netflix movie. He says it’s really popular.”   
“Hyung! How could you?” Hwanwoong gasps, getting up to smack him on the head.   
“What? We were gonna watch A Whisker Away! I thought it would be cute! What movie did you think I was gonna show him?” Youngjo smacks Hwanwoong’s hand.   
His jaw drops.   
“Uhhh nothing.” He sits down next to Dongju and buries his face into the other’s torso.   
“Did you think I was gonna show him that dirty movie that everyone’s talking about? That’s gross, Woong!” Youngjo laughs.   
“Dirty movie?” Keonhee sounds puzzled.   
“Nothing!” The three yelp.   
The three begin to laugh, Keonhee still puzzled.   
So they started the animated movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// attempted abduction, slurs, choking, mentions of mpreg, fighting
> 
> Uhhh I might've gotten carried away. Next chapter is fluff I promise. Maybe some angsty feeling talk but other than that no shit will happen I swear. Anywho, bad bad things happen this chapter and I am so sorry that I did this to them. 
> 
> Also PSA!! I'm gonna be out of town for the next two days so I won't be able to update! Thank you and stay cute to moons!
> 
> Love, Mark

Seoho had to go back to work that day. Youngjo was also working his big CEO job. Yeah. CEO.  
Keonhee was often blown away at that fact. And ironically enough, Seoho was a receptionist at the rival company. Seoho had his job before he even met Youngjo. And Youngjo being the nice alpha he was, let Seoho keep working at the company. Keonhee’s sure that if it had been any other CEO alpha with their inflated egos would’ve made Seoho quit his job and become a house beta.  
In this world, betas weren’t given as much respect as alphas and in some places omegas. So a lot of betas ended up being menial job holders. Like receptionists, for instance. No one was given as much respect as alphas were. That’s why Hwanwoong, Seoho, and Keonhee almost never go out by themselves. They always have someone with them. Someone who actually gets respect.  
Keonhee is kind of sick of this behavior. So he decides to be brave. He slips his phone in his pocket, slides on some sandals, and leaves the house. No alphas. Geonhak and Dongju were bickering in the kitchen anyways. He got to the sidewalk when his anxiety began to flare. He ignored it and kept walking. He was going to actually do something for once. Without the alphas around. He didn’t want to be totally dependent on them.  
”What a weak little bitch. Needs alphas to do everything for him.”  
A towering image of Geonhak appears in his head. Anxiety burned a hole in his chest.  
”I don’t mean to be weak. I’m sorry Alpha.”  
That’s his own voice. Whining. He presses on. His thoughts are a whirlwind. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn’t have left alone. Fear crowds it’s way up his throat. He needs someone. Now.  
He fumbles for his phone. Someone’s eyes are on his back. Why is he just now noticing this? His breathing quickens as an anxiety attack sets in. A hand touches his shoulder. He jumps and stumbles away.  
“Keonhee. It’s me.” Seoho’s calming scent washes over him.  
“You’re off work already?”  
“That’s not what we should be talking about. Did you walk here?”  
Keonhee nods.  
“Keon, this is an hour and a half walk.”  
“It is?”  
“Yes.. when’d you leave the house?”  
“2:30.”  
“Honey that was hours ago. It’s 5:00.” Seoho sighs.  
Keonhee pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees 16 missed calls from Hwanwoong, 24 texts from Geonhak, and 19 missed FaceTimes from Dongju. A new message from Youngjo appears.  
“Oh..” He mumbles.  
He pockets his phone.  
“Shouldn’t you tell them you’re ok?”  
He shrugs.  
“They’ll know when we get there.”  
“When you get where?” A gruff voice interrupts their conversation.  
Keonhee stiffens. Seoho adjusts his cast and looks the man in the eye.  
“Home. To our alphas.” Seoho squints.  
The man reeks of alpha. Keonhee resists the urge to hide behind Seoho and stands his ground.  
“Neither of you are marked, so I’m gonna take that as a lie.” The man laughs.  
“I am marked.” Seoho spits, turning to show the back of his neck.  
Sure enough, two scars in the shape of teeth (probably Geonhak’s) rest on the back of his neck.  
“But this one isn’t. So I’m gonna take him.” The alpha grips Keonhee’s bicep.  
“No you’re not. He hasn’t been marked yet. We’re taking our time with him.” Seoho growls.  
“You’re growling at an alpha? As a beta? Your alpha must’ve not taught you any manners. So I’ll take you too. My friends and I will teach you a lesson.”  
Two more alphas come and grip Seoho’s arms. The first alpha wraps his arms around a struggling Keonhee.  
“Now now sweetheart, stop with the struggles. You’ll be a good, obedient omega. Have all our pups won’t you?” The alpha sticks his face into Keonhee’s neck, taking a deep breath.  
“You smell so lovely. I can’t wait to claim this scent.”  
Keonhee starts to cry, fear rising in his throat.  
“Don’t you just love it when they cry?” Another alpha laughs.  
“Excuse me, why are you holding them?” A scary looking guy comes from Seoho’s building.  
“CEO!” Seoho whimpers.  
One of the alphas smacks a hand over Seoho’s mouth.  
“We’re just taking our omega and beta home.”  
Seoho shakes his head as much as he can. Fear swims in his irises.  
“We aren’t theirs! Please help-” Keonhee’s plea ends in a scream as the alpha holding him bites into his shoulder.  
Not a mating mark, but a bruising one.  
“Let go of them.” Seoho’s CEO growls.  
“No. They’re ours.”  
“No they aren’t. I’ve met Seoho’s alpha before. And he is none of you.”  
“Well what’re you gonna do about it? You can’t fight all three of us at once.” The one holding Keonhee laughs.  
“You’re right. I can’t. But they can.” The CEO smirks, pointing to guys behind them.  
When Keonhee’s able to look, he sees a bunch of big guys cracking their knuckles. One of the ones holding Seoho lets go and runs away.  
“Wimp!”  
Keonhee kicks back and the alpha swears.  
“You’re trying to fight back? Really?” The man wraps his hand around Keonhee’s throat, cutting off his air.  
Keonhee slaps at the hand choking him. Someone rips the hand from his throat and he’s pulled into a hug. The smell of vanilla and peppermint enter his nose. He opens his eyes and wraps his arms around Seoho. Seoho’s crying. Someone else is nearby. An unknown alpha has his hand on Seoho. But Seoho’s allowing it so it must be his CEO. Keonhee wafts his scent to Seoho.  
“Please be ok.” He whimpers.  
“I’m ok, Keonhee. Are you?”  
He’s silent for a moment before he answers.  
“I think so.”  
Seoho’s hand leaves him and he begins talking on the phone.  
“Youngjo I need you to come get us. I found Keonhee and we… we were almost kidnapped. I’ll explain later. I’m at the company building. Please just come get us. Keonhee’s bleeding and having a hard time breathing. We need you.” 

Youngjo is there only minutes later. Geonhak looks furious as he steps out of the car.  
“Keonhee.” Youngjo says softly.  
Keonhee lifts his head, tears seeping from his eyes.  
“I’m sorry I left the house!” He sobs.  
“I just wanted to go on a walk by myself, but I got carried away thinking and I ended up walking for hours I’m sorry!” He stops hugging Seoho and wraps his arms around Youngjo.  
“Keonhee.. it’s ok. All that matters is that you’re safe now. We’re going to take you home. Dongju and Hwanwoong made you a nest in your room. Is there anyone you want in there with you?”  
“Seoho hyung.” He whispers.  
“Seoho it is then.” When they get home, Hwanwoong patches Keonhee up. He also patches up Geonhak, since he got punched numerous times after going after one of the alphas who had hurt Keonhee and Seoho.  
Seoho hadn’t gotten injured. At least not physically. Mentally, he was tired. But he knew that there was a scared omega just up the stairs that needed him. So he trudged up the stairs, forgoing the coffee Dongju offered.  
Seoho climbed into the nest made for Keonhee. It was just enough room for the tall omega and the much smaller Seoho. They wrapped their arms around each other, basking in the scents. Seoho couldn’t hold in his tears as he sobbed into Keonhee. Keonhee said nothing, just rubbed Seoho’s back.  
They fell asleep that way. Cradling each other, wet with tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys aren't too mad at me ///


End file.
